Downhole fluid analysis is often used to provide information in real time about the composition of subterranean formation or reservoir fluids. Such real-time information can be used to improve or optimize the effectiveness of formation testing tools during sampling processes in a given well (e.g., downhole fluid composition analysis allows for reducing and/or optimizing the number of samples captured and brought back to the surface for further analysis). More generally, collecting accurate data about the characteristics of formation fluid(s) is an important aspect of making reliable predictions about a formation or reservoir and, thus, can have a significant impact on reservoir performance (e.g., production, quality, volume, efficiency, etc.). Generally, characteristics of formation fluid(s) may be measured using various sensors that are deployed via wireline tools and/or logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools. However, because of the limited available space, the number of sensors positionable within wireline tools and/or LWD tools is limited, which can also limit the amount or variety of data that can be collected.